


At the Corner Store.

by loopyloo2610



Series: A Stranger's Point of View [7]
Category: Shaman King
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyloo2610/pseuds/loopyloo2610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I wanted was something to eat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Corner Store.

I looked at the coins in my hand. I was only ¥5 short, yet the shopkeeper refused to sell me the apple.  
“Don’t you have anything cheaper? Please.”  
“No we don’t, now scram.”  
I tried to protest, when the apple was ripped from my hand; it was Bokuto no Ryu! Knowing of his violent reputation, I tried to sneak off towards the door as he paid for the apple along with a packet of cigarettes.  
“Aren’t you forgetting something?”  
I flinched at Ryu’s voice, and turned just in time to catch the fruit.  
“Enjoy your apple.”  
“Yes, Ryu-sama, thank you!”


End file.
